


Conversations of the End part 1: Start the end

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [8]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: everyone is back together and plans are put in motion to end the raiders hold on the colony





	Conversations of the End part 1: Start the end

Having managed to get in contact with Ash, Johnny, and the Q-Teez as well as Mike and Nancy, Ferdinand guided them to the hidden surveillance room by via the cameras. Ash, Johnny and the Q-Teez were the first to arrive with Mike and Nancy arriving not long after them.

“So I finally get to see the notorious Vigilantes, The Q-Teez, for myself.” Ferdinand said as the repandians entered, “if times were normal you’d be behind bars.”

Pink stuck her tongue out at the security General. “Coppers never catch us!” the other four followed suit and stuck their tongues out at him as well

Ash and Johnny shook their heads, “Don’t go too hard them,” Johnny said, “they did save our lives and helped us get somewhere safe.”

Ash nodded in agreement, “Even if they made me sign autographs for them before they did so.”

Ferdinand smiled, “Hmm, fancy that, usually they’re picking pockets and shop lifting.”

The Q-Teez smiled innocently at them.

“Just get yourselves settled in and don’t touch the equipment!” Ferdinand said the last part directed more at the Q-Teez.

Mike and Nancy came in next and Ferdinand smiled. “Hello Ferdy.” Nancy said as she entered 

“I’ve told you countless times not to call me that.” Ferdinand said with a little frown

“That good to know,” Mike said with a grin, “how have you been, Ferdy.” He held back a laugh after saying the nickname

“Watch it litterbug.” The felkin said with a smile

Mike glared at him as they walked past into the room, Nancy shook her head and smiled.

Ferdinand was about to close the door when Nana stuck her foot in, “not going to hold to door for such a lovely old lady?” she said stepping into the room followed by her guards Agni and Randall as well as Meena, Buster, and Eddie.

“You’re still alive?” Nancy exclaimed

“Good to see you too.” Nana said in response 

“Alright so now that everyone is here and safe,” Ferdinand said as he close the surveillance room door, “What’s this plan of yours, Nana?”

“My recon team has informed that the raiders and their leader have taken up in Mr. Moon’s theatre.” Nana said blandly, “From the plans of the colony that I’ve seen there is an emergency docking station somewhere near the theatre. It’s big enough to fit two large personnel carriers.”

“Yes it exists.” Ferdinand nodded his head, “you want to use it to get your mercenaries onto the colony.”

Nana nodded and smiled, “Exactly.”

“And you want me and Ferdy to help in the attack.” Nancy said with a little glare directed at Nana

“Wait what?!” Mike interrupted, “No way! My Nancy’s been through enough today!”

Nancy gripped Mike’s hand and tried to calm him down, “It’s ok Mike no need to blow up.”

“But baby, you don’t need to put yourself at risk for this old fluffster!” Mike said loudly 

Nana clenched her hands into fists at Mike’s insult but kept her comments to herself, she was asking his significant other to risk her life.

“The sooner this is over the sooner out lives go back to normal.” Nancy said giving Mike a soft kiss on his cheek, “I’ll do it, for that reason alone.”

“Fair enough.” Nana said, “You are on board as well I assume Ferdinand?”

The felkin nodded, “it’s my job, so yes I’ll help you.”

Gunter hugged himself close to Ferdinand, “You’ll be careful right?” he said the fear and concern clear in his voice

Ferdinand laughed, “I’ve lived thorugh worse things than raiders, I’ll be fine.” The felkin kissed the top of Gunter’s head affectionately 

“Alright, I’ll get in contact with my men and get them into position.” Nana said grabbing her communicatior, “Get yourselves ready, we move as soon as they are ready.”  
Ferdinand and Nancy nodded their agreement and started to get ready for the coming fight.

 

Ash and Johnny were sitting with Rosita talking. “Glad all of you guys are alright.” Ash said giving the porskal a tight hug and a smile

Rosita hugged back tenderly, “Me and Gunter met your ex along the way too. Gave him a piece of our minds.” She pointed Lance out to her

Lance was sitting with Becky, he was a little drowsy from pain killers and had his head laying in Becky’s lap.

“Oh.” Ash said giving the couple just the quickest of glances, “Glad they made it, I guess.”

Johnny hugged her close and kissed her forehead, “don’t worry if he tries anything I’ll be here to keep him away.”

Rosita nodded her head in agreement, she then repeated what Lance had told them about wanting forgiveness. “I honestly think he meant it.” She said

Ash sighed, “He’s right, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for what he did to me.” She hugged closer to Johnny, “I…I just can’t.”

Johnny tenderly stroked Ash’s cheeks and kissed the top of her quills, “and nobody blames you for that, I’m sure he’ll get what he deserves.”

 

Mike and Nancy were talking as she got ready. She was dressing herself in tactical gear with pistols on her hips and an auto-rifle on her back.

“They must have some ammo for my arm around here somewhere.” Nancy said more to herself as she searched around through the supplies

“You don’t have to fight, we could just hop onto an escape vessel or something.” Mike said clearly concerned for Nancy’s well being

Nancy shook her head, “Mike I love you but I love living in this colony too, my whole life is here.” She took his hands in hers, “After I retired from special ops. I made my life here.” She took a deep breath in and out. “I can’t just leave it like this.”

Mike bit his bottom lip keeping what he was about say to himself, “Just come back to me, please.” He said before kissing her deeply, he whispered as their lips parted, “I love you too baby.”

 

Eddie held Buster close, “Looks like we’ll have a lot of cleaning up to do if the raiders have made their home in the theatre.” 

Buster groaned, “I know, who knows what…what…what unspeakable things they’re doing on our stage.” He gasps suddenly, “Or…or…or in my office!”

Eddie laughed a little bit at that, “Don’t worry buddy, I’m sure everyone will help clean up after all this is over with.”

“Oh well,” The Koalan sighed, “At least this will be over with soon, hopfully anyway.” Buster was getting into one of his depressed moods again

Eddie kissed the top of the Koalan’s head and started to rub behind his fluffy ears. “Hey now don’t get all down on me, soon we’ll be able to go a really nice date, I hear the annual comic convention is coming up and it’ll have a costume contest, you always enjoy watching those.”

Buster blushed at the rubbing behind his ears, his left leg kicking a little involuntarily. “Hehe yea I do enjoy those, and you can look for that old game you’ve been trying to get your hands on, what was it called again?” the Koalan tapped his chin in thought

“Fortress Batella: Rise of Dracula.” The shepai said in response.

“Ah yes that’s the one!” Buster said with a smile

The two of them continued to talk of about date plans and the comic convention as the hours wore on.

 

“So I hear you’re a singer.” Agni said to Meena with a smile

“Oh um yes, I am.” Meena responded, “I sing at Mr. Moon’s theatre.”

“Your friends say you’re really good.” The ursai said stepping a little closer, “I’d love to hear you sing sometime.”

Meena hid her face behind her ears, “Oh um but doesn’t your job keep you moving around?”

Agni shrugged, “I’ve been talking to Nana about moving on from the agency anyway. Been working for her for a year now and well I just don’t think it’s what I want to do anymore.” 

“You’re gonna stay here in calitonia?” Meena asked confused, “what will you do for a job?”

Agni shrugged again, “Well they’re certainly short staffed in security at the moment.” She got real close to Meena and kissed her cheek, “plus I’ve got plenty of experience for the job.”

Meena blushed at the kiss but smiled at Agni, “All just so you can see me sing?”

“Among other things.” Agni gave the eletun a toothy smile and a wink

 

“Alright people!” Nana called out three hours later, “My men are in position and ready to go. Whats the status at the theatre?”

“still the same,” Ferdinand said looking at the camera monitors, “leader hasn’t left and patrols are normal.”

“Then let’s move and get this all over with.” Nancy said 

Nancy, Ferdinand, Randall, Agni, and Nana all got grouped up by the door. They had their weapons at the ready as Ferdinand opended the door. Final goodbyes were said and they left to end the raider’s hold on Calitonia colony.


End file.
